Le vent et la Croix
by Mindnight.D
Summary: Moi, Kyoru Wind, 15 ans, je rentre à Shibuzen, école des shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui, moi, Kyoru Wind, 15 ans , je m'inscrit officiellement à l'école des Shinigami la plus connu de la Death Zone : Shibusen. Cette école permet d'instruire et former les shinigami. Il en existe deux types, qui ont besoins l'un et l'autre mutuellement. D'un côté, il y a les Armes démoniaques, des personnes comme vous et moi avec la particularité de se transformer en armes. L'autre catégories sont les personnes qui manient ces armes humaines, les Meisters, comme moi.

Cela fait maintenant je ne sais combien de temps que je gravis les marches interminables permettant d'atteindre la porte de cette école. Quand j'arrive enfin (c'est pas trop tôt j'ai faillit mourir moi!), je me retrouve d'abord devant la fameuse école. Presque aussi monstrueuse que les escaliers que je viens de me taper... J'espère qu'il y a une pancarte, il manquerai plus que je me perd le premier jours... Mais non ! Béni soit la mort ! Il y a des pancartes ! Pleins de pancartes... trop de pancartes... C'est laquelle qui me dit ou je dois aller maintenant hein ?!

Je passe donc bien dix minutes à chercher la bonne pancarte quand une fille me rentre dedans. JE me retourne énervé... Bah quoi ?! C'est pas vous qui venez de vous farcir les milliers d'escalier pour finir perdu, envahit par les pancartes !

- Bon sang ! Tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas ? Tes yeux se sont fait la malle ?!

La fille me regarde embarrassée, rougissant d'une manière bah... assez bête quoi. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots correctement. Soudain, je remarqua une chose, elle est pas moche, ouais, elle est même pas mal.

- Je... Je... Je suis dé... désolée... je... je cherche la salle des... euh... des nouveaux...

Je soupire en entendant sa phrase, si on peux appeler ça une phrase. On dirait plutôt des mots qui essayent de former une phrases mais qui ne savent pas se tenir côte à côte... Je la regarde dans les yeux, et fût frapper par sa petite taille. Elle faisait quoi ? 1 mètre cinquante-cinq à tout péter ? On dirait ma petite sœur... Sauf que ma petite sœur n'est pas aussi timide !

- Ah, bah, moi aussi, on cherche ensemble?demandais-je. (tu cherche d'un côté et moi de l'autre?)

- Av..avec..joie, me dit-elle

(Je la regarde alors qu'on cherche chacun de notre côté. Elle est plutôt mignonne si on laisse de côté son bégaiement insupportable. Ce sont surtout ses cheveux qui attirent mon attention. De long cheveux noir qui lui tombent jusqu'au bas du dos. Je soupire, (satanée pancartes) puis lui demande, histoire de faire connaissance.)

-Au fait, t'es un meister ou une arme ?

-Une..arme.

-Et tu te transformes en quoi ?

-Je..je ne sais..pas vrai..vraiment.

(je m'arrête de chercher, en la regardant étonné. Comment c'est possible ça de ne pas savoir en quoi on se transforme ? C'est une arme pourtant... non ? Pas compliquer...)

-Tu sais pas complètement ?

-Oui..je ne..sais me..transformer qu'à moitié.

(ah bah d'accord... Elle est nul en fait... C'est assez étrange parce que bon, quand on la voit comme ça, elle fait plutôt penser à une première de classe)

-Ok ! Bon, on cherche cette fameuse pancarte.

-Da..dacc...daccord, me répondit-elle.

Au bout de dix (quelques) minutes, on trouva enfin la bonne pancarte, (la plus petite bien entendu... Ce sont des sadiques ici. Je suis sûr que c'est une épreuve... Pas possible sinon) nous prenons la voie qu'elle montre ( et juste avant de partir, j'attends que l'Arme non identifier tourne le dos, pour la changer de direction la flèche... Histoire de rire un peu...) , et enfin, on trouve la bonne salle. (A peine rentré qu'un montagne... euh non. Un homme nous accoste et dit juste trois mots... Il a pas apprit à faire des phrases ? sujet, verbe, complément pas compliquer pourtant... :

-Meister ou Arme ?

-Meister.

-Ar..arme.

Il nous passa alors des badges avec écrit «meister» et «arme», je vais donc avec ma nouvelle camarade au fond de la pièce, quand quelqu'un entra, soudain je remarqua une chose pas très dure à remarquer, C'EST UN ZOMBIE ! Il dit:

«Bien, vous êtes enfin tous là, je suis Sid Barret, enseignant à Shibusen. La réunion d'aujourd'hui a pour but de faire les présentations entre nouveaux élèves. Que vous soyez meisters ou armes démoniaques, vous devez réfléchir dès à présent à votre partenaire. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de vous précipiter non plus...Prenez le temps de trouver quelqu'un avec qui vous vous entendrez bien. Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider, nous vous mettrons avec quelqu'un qui est dans le même cas que vous. Vous avez toute la journée pour vous décider. Bonne chance!»


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre spéciale

J'allai donc voir les différentes personnes de la salle(il y a vraiment de tous les styles ici :des grands , des petits, des gros, des minces, des BG, des moches, etc...), et finalement, il n'y avait personne de mon style (Rah ! J'en ai ras le bol ! Il y a personne, c'est sérieux, parmi toutes les personnes présentes ici, il y en a pas une qui n'ai pas de gros défauts, non mais je rêve!). Je choisissa donc de laisser faire le hasard, et verrai demain, on mettra avec qui(j'aurais voulu ne pas décider cette décision, mais bon...). J'allai donc visiter la ville, je me promenai, et plus je marchai, plus j'aimais cette ville. Il y avait de tout, je vis soudain un magasin spécial uniforme Shibusen, j'allai entrer quand...Bam !On m'avait bousculé (**RAHHHH ! C'EST LA DEUSIEME FOIS AUJOURD'HUI!**), je me calma et pensa, toujours en rogne,« Quelqu'un va mourir aujourd'hui ! ».

Je me retourna, et vit que c'était encore une fille (les filles de Death City sont aveugles, ma parole!). Elle se releva et me dit :

-Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Ça va, je te pardonne, t'es de Shibusen ?

-Quest-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

(Je sais pas, peut-être parce que t'es en uniforme de Shibusen!)

-Comme ça.

-Eh bien oui, je m'appelle Maka.

-Maka ! La Maka du Spartoi qui a réussi à faire atteindre à son arme le rang de Death Scythe !

-Ah, je vois que tu as entendu parler de moi.

(Elle est bête ou quoi ?! Qui n'a pas entendu parler d'elle, elle est la chef des Spartoi, l'unité d'élite de Shibusen, c'est elle qui a vaincu la sorcière Arachnée!)

-Évidement !

-Bon, je dois y aller, peut-être à bientôt !

Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Ben dis donc ! Dès mon premier jour, je rencontre la chef de l'unité d'élite de Shibusen, ce n'est pas donner a tout le monde ! Y a des gens qui paieraient pour la rencontrer ! Enfin bon, concentrons nous, il va falloir que j'achète de la nourriture pour ce soir et que je trouve un endroit pour dormir cette nuit. Je pris dans le magasin tout ce dont il me fallait pour cette nuit (ça fait un petit paquet quand t'économise pendant 2 ans). J'allai à la caisse et elle me dit :

-Ça fera 56 euro 78.

-Tenez, 56 ,78.

-Merci, jeune homme.

Ça, c'est fait. Il reste plus qu'à réserver un hôtel pour cette nuit. Je visita à maintes reprises les rues pour voir un hôtel, et le comble ! Ça fait 30 min que je me balade dans Death City et j'ai pas vu un hôtel ! Je regarde encore 15 min, et enfin, je trouve un hôtel. Quand même, 45 min pour trouver un hôtel. C'est l'église qui se fout de la charité ! J'entrai dans l'hotel, ben dis donc, c'est pas un hotel de luxe ici(non mais oh la, 45 min pour trouver un hotel et il est même pas potable!). Enfin bon, je pris sur moi et dit au gérant :

-Auriez-vous une chambre?

Le gérant détourna les yeux de son journal et me vis, aussitôt, il cria :

-UN CLIENT !

-Euh...oui.

-Hum,oui, je crois bien que j'ai une chambre.

Il prit alors le cahier des réservations et essaya de me le essaya alors de faire genre, il essaye de trouver une chambre, seulement, son cahier était me dit alors :

-Ah, j'ai en effet une place. C'est la 106.

-Merci, je monte de ce pas.

-Attendez ! Combien de temps restez-vous ?

-Juste une nuit, ça suffira **amplement** !

Je montai, chercha ma chambre, la trouva, rentra, et je fus stupéfait. La chambre était pire que l'entrée, le lit semblait infester de puce et comble du malheur... La couverture grattait... Bonne nuit en perspective je vous dis moi !


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, je me dirigea vers Shibusen. J'avais envie de pioncer(bah oui, c'est pas vous qui avaient pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause d'une chambre de cauchemar, une chose était sur, plus jamais, je vais dans un hôtel avec un gérant qui crie « UN CLIENT! »dès qu'il vous aperçoit). Quand j'arrivai pour la 2ème fois à la fin de l'interminable escalier de la mort qui tue, je me dis « Faut vraiment que je m'y habitue », je rentre dans l'institut, entra dans la salle et attendis. Au final, je m'étais pas trouvé de partenaire, c'était le hasard qui déciderait de la suite des choses, bizarrement, ça me rassurais pas vraiment. Quand le professeur Sid(le zombie, là)entra dans la salle, il dit :

-OK ! Tous ceux qui n'ont pas de partenaire, à ma droite, les autres, à ma gauche !

-Oui, monsieur, dirent-ils en chœur.

Une fois cette action faite, il se tourna vers sa droite, et commença à faire des duos(pitié, que j'ai un partenaire convenable!). Au bout d'un moment, il me pris par l'épaule(Zarb, je me fais toucher par un zombie...c'est tout froid!)et me metta avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas si inconnu que ça. C'était la bombe timide ! Ah la vache, limite, je m'attendais limite à un gros porc qui aurai jamais su se transformer en arme(enfin là, elle sait se transformer qu'à moitié, mais bon...). :

-TOI !

-Eh bien...apa..rament

Oh, elle sait mieux aligner les phrases que la première fois que je l'ai vu...elle apprend vite !

-Ouah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ! Le prends pas mal, hein ?

-Da...daccord.

-Ben dis donc...dis-je toujours sous le choc.

-Et..et si on se présenter.

-Très bonne idée !

Et nous enchaînâmes sur les présentations. Ah, au fait, je vous ai toujours pas dit à quoi elle ressemblais ! Ben ba, je commence : elle a la peau blanche...très blanche ! Par contre, elle a des cheveux ma-gni-fi-ques ! Ils sont tout noirs, bref, j'adore. Sinon, ses yeux sont noisettes, son style vestimentaire est plutôt fille sage, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié si c'était une riche... Enfin bon, elle porte à l'index une chevalière avec un sceau dessus, sûrement celui de sa famille(rectification:ça ne m'étonnerais pas du tout qu'elle soit riche), elle a aussi un collier et des boucles d'oreilles en perles, pour aller avec ses vêtements. Bon, j'ai fini son physique, je vais maintenant vous parler de son moral qu'elle m'a dit : elle s'appelle Sari Cross, elle a 15 ans , comme moi, elle est née le 13 mars. ET COMME JE LE DISAIS...ELLE EST PLEIN AUX AS ! Passons, elle a un père et une mère qui vivent à New York, mais elle est fille unique(ça peut expliquer sa timidité...), sinon, son groupe sanguin est AB. Et elle a peur du ridicule. Voilà, c'est tout.

POV Sari :

Mon fameux meister a la peau légèrement mate. Par contre, ses yeux m'intriguent, ils sont incroyablement magnifiques, ils sont bleu clair, lumineux et pétillants. Sinon, il a les cheveux courts et châtain clair. Il doit faire 1 mètre 60. Il porte un uniforme de Shibusen et a autour de son cou, une chaîne avec un pendentif en forme de plume...Trop classe !

La personne qui se tient devant moi est très gentille. Son nom est Kyoru Wind et il a 15 ans. Il est née le 8 mai. Et il n'est pas riche, enfin bon, ce n'est pas grave... Il a un père décédé, le pauvre..Une mère et une petite sœur, Miki. Son groupe sanguin est A- et il a peur des araignées. C'est tout !

POV Kyoru :

Une fois les présentations terminées, je lui posa LA question :

-Au fait, puisqu'on est partenaires, on va habiter où ?

Eh oui, quand les coéquipiers ne sont pas internes, ils doivent se trouver un endroit où dormir et cohabiter ensemble.

-Si..si tu veux, ma famille a... a une résidence dans.. dans Death City.

-Oh, mais c'est trop bien ça ! J'aurai plus à chercher un hotel où le gérant ne crie pas « un client » dès qu'il nous voient !

-De..de quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, c'est trop long à expliquer...

-Ok

Et c'est ainsi qu'on parti en direction de sa maison...


End file.
